Star Wars: Ensuing Twilight
by The Silent Ninja
Summary: Now Jedi knights, both Jacalyn and Jaycen each serve in their way as the Clone Wars enters its second year. With the Force becoming more clouded, it is more difficult to see where their path leads and how one - or both - can bring balance to the Force. (2nd book, located in an AU where Anikan was never trained. Rated M for some romance themes. Read the note in Ch.1 for more info).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**  
First off - Thanks to all who followed this journey through the first book.  
If you haven't read _**Star Wars: The Chosen One** ,_ please read that first as it is the first book of the trilogy. _**Star Wars: Ensuing Twilight**_ is book 2.

Second: The rating of "M" is because I was reviewing the rating requirements and realized if I truly wanted any major option of romance I would have to change it.  
Please note though that the rating will not be due to language or extreme violence (as in explicit gory details). Sexual content will also be kept fairly clean. This is just to allow a bit more themes. Movie-wise this would probably be a bit PG-13.

Lastly, you will find I will be including other major characters in the story. Who specifically, we'll... *spoilers* [yes, I said that in River's voice lol].

As always, I hope you enjoy!

 **Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd.**

* * *

 **21 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
2** **nd** **Year of the Clone Wars**  
 **Felucia**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _I don't think it ever set right with Jaycen, the loss at Felucia. You win some and you lose some but for Jaycen, losing is not an option. Not when there is so much at stake. One would think that he would realize that perhaps his passion to win, finish things, and bring justice is in some ways is as strong of an attachment as what he points out I have. Though I'm sure he would say it was not the same. That he wasn't attached but just doing his duty. Still, you have to wonder: what's the difference between attachment to duty and attachment to people? Either way, we have much to learn._

Felucia: This humid, colorful jungle world was located in a remote section of the Outer Rim. That alone would normally have regulated the planet to just another minor world with no significance, lost in the billions of planets throughout the Republic. However, the isolated world was far more than that. Located along the Perlemian Trade Route – a vital trade super-hyperroute that ran from Coruscant almost to the Wild Space – it was a key strategic location, a base to launch out throughout the Thanium Sector. Without the world, the Republic would have a difficulty engaging and defeating the Separatists in this sector. It was vital to hold and both the Republic and Separatists knew that. Thus, the fierce battle that currently had been going on for several weeks, rather poorly for the Republic.

What remained of the Republic defense fleet was nothing but rubble and debris. Though they had held for quite some time, the Separatists had launched as a second wave, far larger than the first that had quickly overrun it.

Planetside – the situation was not much better.

Jaycen led a group of clone troopers forward as they pushed through the dense forest to meet up with Master Kenobi and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. What had once been a decent sized force and about a dozen All Terrain Tactical Enforcers (AT-TEs) that he had started with had been whittled down to three AT-TEs and perhaps a hundred, hundred-fifty clone troopers. And every kilometer they moved seemed to make things worse.

But the tactical retreat was necessary – not only to avoid being overrun but to consolidate the remaining forces in case the Republic relief support managed to break through to evacuate them. Jaycen knew that if they could all get in one place, the gunships to evacuate them would be able to quickly get in and out, thus increasing the risk of survival.

Deflecting blaster bolts back at the droids, Jaycen remained in the Force, moving forward, leading the remainder of his group onward. From an exterior view, he was an inspiration. He didn't show any doubts as he tirelessly pushed the convey forward, purposely placing himself in some of the heaviest areas of the fight. He did his best to be encouraging even as the others felt a bit of despair. For even if they did meet up with General Kenobi, the Republic support had not broken through. If those gunships didn't get through, it would be only a matter of time before they would be completely overrun and destroyed.

Not that Jaycen was going to let that happen. He wouldn't. This battle had cost them too much already and the very fact they were retreating weighed on him. He hated to lose. He was a Jedi. His job was to bring peace to the galaxy, to defend the Republic. How was one to do that when they were losing, giving up ground?

He knew that it would be foolish to remain. He wasn't stupid. They would all be wiped out if they remained. But that didn't mean that this was right. They were leaving the farmers of Fulucia – well the people of the whole region really – in Separatist hands. Sure, the Republic would mount a counter offense to retake the area but that didn't necessarily help these people in the meantime. It just wasn't right. But that was a feeling he was finding himself having more frequently. A lot had gone on in the past year of war and not everything for good: Christophsis – though a victory, paid with a high price; Aargonar – a loss for the Republic. Mimban. Falleen.

Jaycen was a Guardian, he preferred a fight over dealing with the squabbles of politics. He would much prefer to leave that with his sister – though, Jacalyn would adamantly argue against that proposal. Ironic considering it was she who knew several Senators and the Chancellor.

That thought made the Jedi knight wonder, briefly, where Jacalyn was at the moment. They hadn't spoken in nearly two months. Through the Force, he hadn't felt anything regarding her, either good or bad. But that wasn't surprising. It was becoming a bit more difficult to see things in the Force, the war clouding it in darkness. But Jaycen wasn't worried. He knew she was still alive and well. She was his twin. If something happened to her, he would know. Not that it would matter. He couldn't do anything nor was he going to let that worry him. Jacalyn's fate was in the Force just as he was. If she died, he would let her go. Something that was incoherently Jedi but he knew would not be as easy if the roles were reversed.

The Force gave him heads up, nudging him to the right as a blast from a Spider Droid flew past, obliterating the tall tree a few paces behind him. It brought his attention back to the present as another band of Separatist droids moved in. Dashing forward, Jaycen deflected blaster bolts before jumping in the air to land on the spider droid. The machine swiveled this way and that attempting to knock him off as other droids turned their fire on the two. Not really giving them much time to do so, Jaycen used his lightsaber to destroy the spider droid, even as the clone troopers took out some of its support.

Jumping down from the hulk, Jaycen inhaled as they finally got a moment of peace. It wouldn't be long. Already more of the enemy could be heard moving toward them but it was a reprieve nonetheless.

Knowing that his death would not really help her, Jaycen pushed thoughts of his sister aside so he could better pay attention to what was going on around him.

"Contact Master Kenobi," he told one of the troopers. "Tell him we are almost near the rendezvous point."

Hooking his lightsaber to his belt he dashed toward one of the large, almost tulip-like trees. Normally, most people would have found it difficult to climb, what consisted of branches a bit higher than people could reach. But it didn't bother Jaycen. With a Force jump, he landed on one of the branches and then moved a bit higher. He looked around them, shaking his head.

Droids were moving in, encircling them from three directions. The main forces were still a bit further out, which was good. A glance ahead spotted Kenobi's forces currently fighting another band of droids.

Judging the distance, Jaycen knew he would meet up with Master Kenobi before the droids behind them caught up. But it would be close.

He dropped to the ground.

"Double time. We have a lot of company on our tail."

"Yes, Sir."

The clone commander waved the others forward, picking up the pace.

Jaycen kept his lightsaber in his hand, ready for action. He led the way through the thick grove of trees. Ahead he could hear the blaster fire from the Separatist and Republic forces. Breaking through into the small clearing, he met up with Kenobi.

"There you are, was wondering when you'd arrive." Master Kenobi remarked dryly as he effortlessly reflected bolt after bolt back at the oncoming droids.

"Well, you know me," Jaycen grinned. "Had to get sidetracked and all."

"Yes, I've noticed. You're setting a fairly poor example for my padawan."

"Me?" Jaycen shook his head, fighting side by side with Kenobi.

The two had been on and off together the last year fighting various battles. Though occasionally split up, there had been enough time together to develop a bit of a friendship.

The additional support of Jaycen's men and AT-TEs temporarily pushed the droids back for a second, giving the Republic forces a bit to advance.

"Speaking of Ahsoka, where is she?" Jaycen glanced around.

The young padawan of Kenobi's should have been right there with them bantering even as she passionately cut down droids.

"She's out on patrol with the Juggernaut. She's supposed to be meeting up with us. Perhaps she got…sidetracked as well." There was a bit of a sigh in Kenobi's words.

Whereas Obi-Wan Kenobi was very solid, calm, reserved in a way, and extremely obedient to the orders passed down, Ahsoka Tano was a bit of the opposite. Reckless. One to rush in without always thinking and even a bit mouthy at times. Still, she was loyal, bright, and had a good heart. That said, it was referenced that she was going to make Master Kenobi gray far before his years; despite his ability to fall into the Force and seeming long patience.

Ironically, she would have probably been better as Jaycen's padawan but that hadn't been the case.

"How far out is she?" Jaycen asked.

"I'm not sure. But she should be on her way back." Obi-Wan activated his communicator. "Ahsoka, where are you?"

There was a brief pause in which he deflected a few more blaster bolts before a reply came back.

"Currently engaging the enemy, Master." The young voice was full of enthusiasm and energy. "We have them on the run. We're in pursuit."

"Negative," Kenobi said. "Don't follow, return back to the main group. We should be together when the Republic gunships breakthrough."

"But I have them on the run, Master."

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan's voice held a bit of firmness. "Return. That is a direct order." He ended the transmission before she could reply.

"Not the best in following orders, is she?" Jaycen asked skillfully reflected the shots coming his way, almost as if he was in a practice room instead of on a battlefield.

"No, she is not. I'll need to have another talk with her."

"She's young. She'll come around," Jaycen said.

Obi-Wan gave the younger Jedi knight a look. "Like you have?"

Jaycen grinned. "Well, I still have a way to go before I'm old and boring."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Obi-Wan retorted.

Jaycen didn't reply but instead darted forward, attacking another spider droid as several moved out of the forest into the line of fire.

The air around them was filled with bolts. The snap and crackle of trees exploding. Several concentrated droid weapons fire blew up another AT-TE before they succumbed to return fire themselves.

The Republic ships had to break through the blockade and quickly. The two combined forces now only had about five AT-TEs and the Juggernaut – presuming Ahsoka cared to show up and join them.

In a way, the young padawan did remind Jaycen a bit of himself. He had been very enthusiastic as a padawan and had to be reprimanded a few times. That's why he probably interacted so well with the young Togruta female. Granted, she had much more to go and a lot to learn about patience but she had the spunk and fire in her that he understood.

That was why he was slightly concerned about the current fight. Would she obey Master Kenobi and return or would she continue to move forward on her own, thinking she knew what she was doing?

From his experience, he had a feeling she would do the latter. If it wasn't for the fact there was no way he could get to her, he would head out to ensure she complied. But what with the number of droids in the forest around them, he would have to leave her fate up to the Force.

Which, honestly, was where it should be left.

Jaycen had no issues leaving something like that to the will of the Force. He understood that attachments were not the Jedi way. That there were times one couldn't do anything. You just had to trust the Force. This was one of those times.

Granted, it had taken him some time to get to this stage. But every Jedi, at one point or other, came to that point. Some longer than others.

Falling back beside Obi-Wan, Jaycen continued to deflect as the column moved forward. There was a defensive position twenty klicks ahead. If they could reach there, the rock facings would provide better coverage while they waited for relief to come. Of course, if relief didn't come, it would be a death trap. No way out, pinned in on all sides. Not the best way to go.

But again, he wasn't worried. What will be, will be. But they weren't going to lose. He would get them off this planet back to safety. He had to. It was who he was. They would retreat – as much as he hated that idea – but they would be back. They would the Separatists and push the light of the Republic back against the darkness.

No. He was not going to die here on Felucia. Besides, his sister would NOT be pleased and would undoubtedly kill him again if she had the chance.

Now there was a Jedi who needed to learn to trust the Force just a little more…


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd.**

* * *

 **21 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
2** **nd** **Year of the Clone Wars**  
 **Taris**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _One would think that a Jedi would have concerns lying. And in some aspects, I do. Our word is important. But at the same time, lying to play a role... Is that entirely wrong? Sometimes one has to go undercover, be someone else, to uncover truth. And though I try to be truthful in many aspects, I know that I have to lie many a time, including who I am, in order to protect the Republic. Is that entirely wrong? Does the ends justify the means? You have some who argue that in doing so one loses oneself. But someone has to do this job. The Force has led me here and continues to guide me. And though some aspects might weigh on me, there is nothing I would rather be doing._

A place of rich history and great sorrow, Taris was located in the Outer Rim. An ecumenopolis like Coruscant, it once rivaled the Republic capital in glory. But that had changed as the planet-wide city started to reach overpopulation issues. Unlike Coruscant which was deep in the core and able to continually bring in food and resources to sustain itself, Taris had been further out, near only two trade routes – neither of which could sustain the heavy population. Other factors such as the Mandalorian Wars and even the Taris Civil War caused some issues. However, it wasn't until the great Jedi Civil War that it lost any hope of recovery. Nearly wiped out by Sith bombardment, the devastation wrought was beyond what most could even imagine, wiping out ninety percent of the planet. Even nearly four thousand years later, a good portion of the planet was still devastated – old ships hulks, destroyed buildings, marshland – reigned. It was a major hub for smugglers and desperados. Pirates and criminals. It was also a good place to get information.

Jacalyn sat at a corner table, chair tilted back slightly. One of her feet pushed against the table while the other while the other stretched, almost lazily, to the floor, the edge of her boot touching the wooden floor long since stained by alcohol, vomit, and possibly even blood. A blaster hung on her hip for a quick draw but she didn't seem to be thinking much on it. Nor was it something out of place. Nearly everyone, including the bartender, had some form a weapon on them or within reach.

Frankly, blasters were so uncivilized but Jacalyn had grown quite accustomed to hers. She had to. It wasn't like she could use her lightsaber in most instances. Not unless she wanted everyone to know she was a Jedi – something that wouldn't really go well with what her purpose was. She'd still take a lightsaber over a blaster any day but frankly, both were tools. Tools that she could use.

As was this bar.

A half cup of alcohol sat in front of her though she took her time drinking it. Her senses were still alert as ever and frankly, the drink was more in line of who she was seen as versus she truly was. That and you couldn't really just walk into a bar in some low-level area and get away with not drinking something. Thankfully Master Revi had taught her the best method to make it look like you were drinking a lot while really barely consuming anything.

Her hand tapping the side of the glass thoughtfully, Jacalyn kept her body loose almost, seemingly relaxed. Her gaze drifted lazily over the room from time to time, even though her mind took in every detail. Her contact should be here soon enough.

She caught a few glances sent her way. A lone woman usually was almost like an invitation but she had been her frequent enough and she was known that not many of the 'locals' bothered her. You always had some newcomers usually try something but a blaster on her hip usually deterred them – that and the look and change of body language that she'd shift too when threatened. Even relaxed slightly she gave off a slight vibe of one you didn't really mess too much with.

A lot had changed over the year and the skills she had picked up were pretty amazing.

The door opened and two individuals entered. Jacalyn recognized one as her contact. Dropping her foot, she let the chair fall back to all fours as she straightened slightly, her facial expression tightening a bit. Her hand fell to the blaster, though didn't draw it.

"You didn't say you'd be coming with someone," she said, coolly as the two approached.

Attuned in the Force, Jacalyn continued to feel the slight constant vibe of a threat. In a place like this, it was natural. What one had to do was learn to focus even more to see how much of that threat was genuine and actually going to be carried out. Thankfully, the Force was with her and she had yet to get herself into a situation that she couldn't get out of. But as she had been told by Master Revi, a lot of it was being aware of one's position using methods outside the Force as well.

 _The Force is helpful and will be your best ally, but you will place yourself in situations that are dangerous. There, intelligence and awareness will enhance your senses in the Force. Though the Force will continue to be the best tool on your side, don't rely solely on it._

Her contact, Akkels Ralg gave her a distasteful look and waved away the concern. The Quarren had always been a bit condescending to anyone who wasn't her own species, especially humans. But her kind, in general, was a bit xenophobic. Thus, it had been interesting that she was so far from her homeworld of Dac – or as many knew it, Mon Calamari, after the other species that shared their homeworld. But Akkels Ralg was not like most of her species. Though extremely disdainful of others, she was very successful in the underground smuggling arena. And one of the better contacts in this sector that Jacalyn knew – all be it difficult to have earned that connection.

 ** _"You said you needed a pilot who knows Murkhana."_** The Quarren said in her native tongue, refusing to speak the "barbaric" Basic so commonly used. Thankfully, Jacalyn had learned Quarrenese with Master Revi. **_"So, I brought one."_**

Jacalyn kept her hand on the blaster as she turned her attention slightly over to the human male. She kept a slight eye on Akkels as it was never good to truly leave oneself unguarded against the Quarren. Though the woman wouldn't necessarily betray her – yet – she was not one to be trusted despite how helpful she was to the Republic. Unknowingly of course as the orange-skinned alien despised anything to do with peace and the Republic.

"You know Murkhana?" Jacalyn eyed the young man cautiously.

Though an excellent pilot herself, Jacalyn had need of someone that knew the homeworld of the Separatist leader Passel Argente. Being also the headquarters of the Corporate Alliance, Murkhana was not a world that was easy to access. It was extremely hostile to anyone from the Republic and Jedi. Not that Jacalyn was known as either. Still, it was unfamiliar territory and having someone who knew the area as well as be able to help fly a ship out of there if need be would be beneficial. Despite the fact, you couldn't completely trust them.

The young man leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed. He sat perfectly relaxed, almost seeming content. His gaze drifts over Jacalyn, taking her in – not necessarily in a way that others had looked at her but still with a bit of interest.

"I know Murkhana well," he said giving a slight incline of his head. "Did several runs out that way." He leaned forward. "I know the city fairly well and can get you in and out without issue."

Jacalyn raised an eyebrow before glancing back at Akkels. "You vouch for his credibility?" She asked.

The young man didn't seem to take any offense, just smiled and glanced toward the Quarren.

The four tentacles on the woman's face moved almost as if they had a mind of their own, though the method they moved combined with the body language gave Jacalyn a good indication that the Quarren was annoyed.

 ** _"Of course. Why else would I bring him? If you don't want him…"_** The woman started to rise before Jacalyn leaned forward, hands moving to the table in front of her.

"No, that's not it at all. Just have to be careful, you understand." She gave a tight smile before turning to look at the young man, the smile slipping away. "You never know who to trust."

The young man leaned forward, placing his own hands on the table. He gave Jacalyn a grin. "I'm sure you'll find me trustworthy."

"Hmm." Jacalyn leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced over at Akkels. "Very well, thank you. If this works out, it won't be forgotten."

 ** _"Remembered or not, you owe me."_** The Quarren held out a hand, palm up.

Jacalyn gave a tight smile. "Of course. After all, we are such good partners." If the Quarren picked up on the sarcasm it didn't say but waited while Jacalyn fished a data crystal out of her jacket. "Payment as requested. Pleasure doing business with you."

Akkels took the crystal examined it before slipping it inside the folds of her clothes. She rose.

 ** _"Until next time, Jacalyn."_**

Jacalyn watched the Quarren leave. Despite the obvious distaste and possible annoyance, Akkels still had no qualms working with Jacalyn. It had taken a bit of time to build up a relationship and reputation but now – as much as one could in this kind of arena, Jacalyn had a decent working relationship with the Quarren. If she needed something else she knew she could always contact Akkels and the woman would help. Well, as long as there was a payment of sorts.

In a way, Akkels was very easy to deal with. Jacalyn knew her, knew her motives and what drove her. Money. The Quarren would do anything for money – including betrayal. If she knew that Jacalyn was a Jedi she would turn on her so fast. But so would anyone else in this business.

Jacalyn turned her attention to the young man across from her. He met her gaze openly, a half smile on his lips as he openly studied her.

"Akkels doesn't recommend lightly," he told her. "And she seems to think you make good on your end."

High praise, especially from that Quarren. Assuming of course, the young man wasn't lying to her. Not that Jacalyn picked up anything indicating he was. In fact, he seemed honest in that regard though a bit…sure of himself. He had a bit of arrogance almost as well as boldness. Jacalyn knew not to trust him completely but was he trustworthy enough to get her in and out of Murkhana?

"Akkels does anything for money," Jacalyn retorted turning a bit to face him directly. "It's her driving motivation. Well, money and anything to hurt the Republic." She smirked at the last remark, her "thoughts" of the Republic coming out a bit negative.

One really couldn't do a lot of interaction in her line of work or even digging into the Separatists as a Republic sympathizer.

She leaned forward.

"What is your motivation?"

The young man smiled. He gave a slight shrug and looked away before his gaze drifted back to her.

"Well, frankly I'm motivated by a few different things. Money, obviously. But I like to fly. And I like to do so in high stress situations. Makes me feel alive."

Jacalyn raised an eyebrow. "Adrenaline junky?" She leaned back, expression closing slightly. "Means you are in it for the thrill and possibly might get me killed."

The young man laughed. "Yes and no. True, I do enjoy the thrills, as you elegantly pointed out, but I have yet to get anyone killed. Believe me, I enjoy life. Why would I want to end it?" He spread out his hands innocently.

"Not very comforting," Jacalyn said.

"Look," the smile held a bit of amusement. "Would Akkels Ralg recommend a _human_ if she wasn't confident I could do the job well?"

Jacalyn paused. He had a point. She asked Akkels for a good pilot. One who knew the ins and outs of Murkhana. One that wouldn't ask too many questions and could get the job done without killing her. Despite the fact that the Quarren looked down on her and was in it for the money, she was good to her word – at least on bargains. But then again, in a way, even among the underground, pirates, smugglers, and thieves, you were only as good as your deliverables. If you promised one thing and didn't deliver you not only risked alienating future business but you ran the risk of getting yourself killed. It was because of this – and this only – that Jacalyn was even willing to consider the young man across from her.

That and she did need to go to Murkhana. Though she could figure it out on her own, having someone with contacts who knew the lay of the land was helpful.

"Alright. We can talk. But I don't do business with anyone I don't know the name to." She lifted her chin slightly and looked at the young man. "I'm Jacalyn. And you are?"

"Skywalker." The smile grew as the young man stared at her, extending his hand in greeting. "Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ironically, I had gone back and forth with what to do with Anakin Skywalker. Part of me had originally thought of cutting him out of the story completely.  
But then I was thinking there is a lot that is tied to him so I might have to bring him in on some level. But how to do so where he doesn't take the forefront and falls into what I have planned?

It wasn't until after the question asked about if/when he was coming in that I really sat down and thought a lot more of it. And I believe I have it.  
So here he is. lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd.**

* * *

 **21 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
2** **nd** **Year of the Clone Wars**  
 **Felucia**

 _"On Felucia, the Seps dug their metal heels into the muck of that alien - and dared the Republic to come in after them. So we did, only to be met with month after month of flesh-eating diseases, shrieking nocturnal predators, and other sights that haunt me to this day..."_

 _\- Journal Entry from a member of the 501st Legion_  
 _Final Battle of Felucia, 19 BBY_

The situation was not going well. Blaster marks scorched the thick trunks of the indigenous trees, some of which were even blown apart by heavier artillery fire. The bodies of metal droids and clones alike lay across the landscape, the culmination of several weeks of fighting coming down to this final engagement.

Jaycen knew that if the Republic couldn't get the gunships past the blockade, then they would be overrun. It was only a matter of time. Even combined, his forces with Obi-Wan's were barely holding the line. Not that they stopped fighting. Not that they complained. The clones continued despite it all.

The courage of the clones, even in facing what could be a hopeless situation was very admirable. Jaycen didn't care what others thought, the clones were as real as any other sentient being. They might all look alike, they might have been bred for warfare, but they were more than a number to him. More than an expendable life. And he would do everything he could to get as many of them off the planet as he could.

"Generals, the Republic fleet has engaged the Separatists. General Plo Koon is leading the assault. They hope to break through." Captain Rex paused behind the two Jedi looking at them through his helmet. "He told us to be ready. If they break through then there won't be much time for the gunships to land, load us up, and get back out."

"Thank you, Rex. Pass the word along to be ready." Obi-Wan looked at Jaycen. "Now only if Ahsoka were to get here quickly." One handedly he deflected blaster fire, as he turned slightly away to activate his com. The ease in which he handled the attack coming his way, even while contacting his padawan was just an indication of how attuned he was in the Force.

On raw power alone, Obi-Wan Kenobi had never been the most powerful. In fact, as a youngling he almost never been given the opportunity to be a padawan, and thus a Jedi knight, due to not being on par with his peers. If it hadn't been for Qui-Gon Jinn taking an interest in him and seeing his potential, he would have never been trained, forced to live the rest of his life in the temple doing one of many jobs that were not as Force related.

The slightly controversial choice of Qui-Gon's led to Obi-Wan being the first Jedi in a thousand years to kill a Sith Lord. And as the years went on, it was very evident that though he might not seem all that powerful in raw potential, Obi-Wan had a very unique connection with the Force. This connection as well as is his dedication, continual practice, and way led to his being given the rare honor of becoming Jedi Master and even being placed on the Council.

He was an inspiration to many Jedi, despite his humility and not even realizing how much of an impact he made.

"Ahsoka, where are you?"

"I'm heading your way," there was a hint of something in the padawan's voice and the way she replied. She wasn't technically lying but at the same time, something seemed a bit off.

"Directly?" Obi-wan asked, sending another blaster bolt right back at a droid.

"Not…ex-ac-tly." Ahsoka dragged the word out, almost hesitantly, indicating she knew that he wouldn't be entirely pleased. She quickly spoke rapidly, as if trying to explain and justify herself. "We have the droids on the run, Master. We're clearing through them quickly. I don't think this battle is lost. We can win this."

"Ahsoka!" Even sharply, Obi-Wan didn't raise his voice. "I told you to come back and meet up with us. You were not supposed to continue."

"But Master!" There was a bit of aggravation in the young girl's voice. "We have them on the run. And I am headed back. In a roundabout way."

"Ahsoka," the exclamation came with a heavy sigh.

Jaycen glanced over at the Jedi Master.

"Want me to go get her?" He asked, his blade moving rapidly, almost like a whirlwind of blue light that sent bolt after bolt back at the droids.

"No." Obi-Wan looked at the younger man. "We can't risk splitting up the group. And it would be suicide to head out alone." He activated the com again. "Ahsoka, you will come directly here. No roundabouts, no more chasing droids. Don't make me repeat myself."

An explosion in the sky caused them both to look up. Several vulture droids flew by, one with a Jedi fighter on its tail. An explosion of one of the vultures sent debris flying.

Thankfully, the Force guided both Jedi to the right spot to avoid it even as the hulk of the fighter crashed into an AT-TE causing it to explode.

"That was way too close." Jaycen glanced toward the burning hulk, wincing as he knew several soldiers had been caught in the blast.

"Yes, but this also means the gunships are probably on their way."

As if realizing this, the droid infantry seemed to pick up the pace – well best they could, considering they were walking metal units, bogged down in the soft muck of the planet. Still, the determination not to let the clones and Jedi escape was evident.

Moving away from Obi-Wan, Jaycen darted forward, the lightsaber cutting through the metal almost as if it was a knife through warm butter. Heaps of metal scrap was left in his wake as he called on extra reserves of energy to give them a bit more breathing room now that the gunships were nearly here. If he could help it, he wouldn't lose another soldier under his command.

Obi-Wan stayed with the main force, organizing them into a defensive circle while providing a spot for the gunships to land.

"As soon as the ships get here, evacuate the AT-TEs and pull everyone out," he said looking at Rex.

"Aye, Sir!" The clone captain turned and ran along the lines. "Alright you grunts, you heard the man. We're getting out of here."

The hum of the gunships sounded overheard even as the explosions continued. Another tree cracked, falling over, the heavy blast of a spider droid causing the final damage to knock the thick ringed tree to finally come down. A clone trooper dashed out of the way, barely missing it falling on him.

Surrounded by droids, Jaycen immersed himself in the Force. He didn't pause to think, just acted. A few bolts singed him as the numbers intensified. Cutting his way back to the main group, he knew without looking that the gunships were landing. He could feel the troopers falling back to the safety of the open ships.

Jumping into the air, he landed on a spider droid, digging the lightsaber into the head of it before it could fire a blast toward the vulnerable ships. Though having some shields, the gunships were defenseless at the moment as they quickly loaded the survivors.

"We're pulling out," Obi-Wan called out, even as he stood in front of one gunship deflecting bolt after bolt even while he covered the clones. "Jaycen, come on back. We're getting out of here. Ahsoka, where are you?" He asked, a bit of force in his words as he spoke into the com on his wrist.

"I still don't think we should be pulling out, Master." Came the disgruntled reply.

Meaningful or not, Obi-Wan did not have any more patience for her delays. Every moment they remained meant more individuals dying and the possibility of getting out of here was growing slimmer. And though he trusted the Force, he was also wise enough to know that it didn't always save you from foolishness.

"We are taking off and heading toward you. When we get there, you better be ready to board, padawan. That is an order."

Jaycen fell back to his side as the last troopers climbed aboard. The other two gunships already pulling away.

The two Jedi continued to deflect the blaster bolts as they backed onto the remaining gunship, the clones covering them as well.

The shields came up and the ship pulled into the sky. Keeping his lightsaber on, Jaycen tipped it down and away as he glanced down over the treetops.

It was a good thing they were retreating. From this higher view he could make out the major reinforcements of the Separatists moving in to tighten the noose. In just another hour they would have been overran.

He glanced toward the Jedi Master beside him, noting that the man didn't seem too focused on the droids below as he was concerned.

"She'll be fine. We're getting her right now." Jaycen put a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"She disobeyed a direct order, several times." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I shouldn't have let her out on her own. She sometimes gets a bit headstrong and doesn't think."

They spotted the remaining Republic convey below. The remaining clone troops hung around the massive Juggernaut as it advanced, almost bulldozing its way through the droids. From their vantage point, Jaycen and Obi-Wan could see the droids purposely falling back as just a bit further up ahead a massive attack force was moving in.

"She's not stopping, Sir." The clone pilot said as Ahsoka continued to deflect enemy fire back at the droids, seeing them but not stopping.

"Land in front of her," Obi-Wan said. "Deactivate the shields on that side."

"Aye, Sir."

As soon as the ship landed, Obi-Wan stepped out. "Ahsoka, get into the ship now."

The clone troopers, respecting the chain of command, quickly darted forward, abandoning the juggernaut for the safety of the gunship.

"But Master, we were winning. Pushing them back." Even as she argued, the young Togruta jumped down from the back of the tank and made her way toward her Master. "With your forces, we can push them back and…"

"Enough. Into the gunship." Obi-Wan waved for the other troopers to enter as he deflected a blaster fire. The droids were now encircling them, making it more dangerous to fight. "You're about to be overrun, Ahsoka."

With everyone on board, the clone pilot quickly pulled up, even as fire hit the shields. The juggernaut on the ground exploded by additional concentrated fire as a major Separatist force arrived on scene.

Seeing the fireball, the young padawan's retort died on her lips. It was evident in her eyes as she saw the large amount of the enemy that she, finally, understood.

Obi-Wan sighed and placed a hand on his young padawan's shoulder.

"You need to learn to trust me, Ahsoka. Sometimes what one sees in front of them isn't always the case. If you had continued, you would have ended up right in the midst of a major Separatist trap. Every one of your men would be dead."

The troopers around them averted their eyes, finding something else to do as the Jedi Master scolded his padawan. The danger not averted, Obi-Wan's tone had turned gentler. Trying to get the young girl to understand her folly.

"There's a reason, padawans have masters. And there's a reason why they should listen."

"I'm sorry, Master." The apology was quiet, heartfelt and laced with sorrow. "I…I didn't realize. I just thought…" Her voice trailed off.

"This is why you need to listen." Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm afraid your actions have caused some issues and the Council will have to decide your punishment."

Jaycen glanced over even as the young padawan's face shot up. He could see in her eyes the same thought that crossed through his mind: was that necessary? But for him, the thought didn't even last long. It was a grave thing when a padawan ignored her master – not once, but several times. It was something that the Council would have to deal with.

Ahsoka seemed to understand that as well. The protest faded from her eyes and she bowed her head, obediently. "I understand, Master."

Obi-Wan gave her shoulder a slight squeeze before letting his hand fall away. He turned and glanced out the entryway. The forests of Felucia fading behind them as they joined up with the other remaining gunships and fighter escort and shot toward space and the Republic ships.

"Master," Ahsoka swallowed. "I am truly sorry."

Obi-Wan glanced back at his padawan. There was a bit of sorrow in his own expression. Sorrow and forgiveness. "I know, Ahsoka."

Knowing the two had much to think about, Jaycen remained silent, his own thoughts catching up to him. As the landscape faded, the gunships breaching the atmosphere, he shook his head slightly. He had left a lot of good troopers down there. Not just clones. But brothers. His men.

He felt a bit of anger at the outcome of this battle. There was nothing else they could do. Dying in battle was one thing. But usually, it was offset by the results. But here. There were no positive results. They lost. They were beaten. The Republic was going to be set back now, this sector being a major Separatist stronghold.

All the people on the planet and in this area would be currently beyond his help. It did not sit well with him. Not at all. He tried to see in the Force what the good was for this outcome but he couldn't. A bit clouded, the Force revealed nothing to him.

Jaycen exhaled, letting the anger slip away. The Force had kept him alive. Gave him this opportunity. And as long as he lived, he would continue to use these opportunities to do what he could to win this war. For then, the galaxy could once again have peace.

* * *

 **Author's note:  
** I adore Ahsoka. She has so much spunk and character to her.  
I do wonder how much of her personality was tied to Anakin's "example" but then again, when she first shows up in the Clone Wars she does have a bit of a rash personality. Perhaps Skywalker only made it a bit more potent due to his own actions?  
Either way, I think it works and hope you do as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars and its canon characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd.**

* * *

 **21 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
2** **nd** **Year of the Clone Wars**  
 **Taris**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Anakin Skywalker. A very…interesting individual. From the moment I met him there was something about him that was different. A lot of the individuals I dealt with in my line of work were more serious, conniving, ready to turn on you in a moment's notice. Not him. Though I didn't completely trust him initially, he did have an almost discharming way about him. Humor. Sarcasm. Laid back despite being reckless. What got me though was loyalty. Once earned, he had your back no matter what. Which was helpful. Though it almost meant betrayal would be so much more…painful._

"So, this is the ship that you use to make all your daring escapes in?" Jacalyn raised an eyebrow as she looked at the vessel. It wasn't the most ideal. In fact, it looked like it wouldn't last long in a firefight. To top it off, she wasn't sure it could even outrun a fight. "I'm not really sure."

"Are you poking fun at my ship?" Jacalyn glanced over at the young man only to see a smile spread across his lips. "Don't let her looks deceive you. She's fast and has gotten me out of more scrapes than I can count." Anakin fondly patted the side of the side of the ship before turning his gaze back to Jacalyn. "She'll get you in and out of Murkhana without issue."

Jacalyn wasn't as sure but if he had confidence in it, then she would have to as well. She didn't really like the idea but the Force didn't seem to nudge her as it would if danger was involved. Well, more so. There was always a risk of danger in life. Thus why she had to trust in the Force.

"Alright. Let's hope your rust bucket holds." Jacalyn purposely tossed out the barb. She had a reputation to uphold. The smugglers' world didn't allow for a lot of obvious weakness or tolerance.

It was fascinating really. The balance between playing the role and not losing herself completely. As a Jedi, there was a lot of things she was used to. Things she couldn't justify doing. She managed to balance both who she was and who she was pretending to be but it was a fine line. Master Revi had told her it would be. There would be times that line would be so thin it was difficult to know what was true and what wasn't. Thus, why relying on the Force was so vital.

"My lady, you offend me." Anakin gestured for her to enter the ship. "True, she might not be much to look at but the _Handmaid_ _Queen_ will get us where we need to go. And she will keep us safe."

Jacalyn glanced at him. The name seemed a bit odd but Anakin didn't even bat an eye as he spoke it. In fact, there was a bit of fondness in his voice as he said it. He glanced over at Jacalyn as if waiting to see if she would enter.

Staying aware, Jacalyn entered the ship. The inside wasn't much better than the outside on appearance but at the same time it did have a bit of comforts in it. She was surprised to see a golden colored protocol droid.

"Hello. I am C3-PO. Human cyborg relations. How may I serve you?"

"Not now 3-PO." Anakin brushed past the droid, the rear of the ship closing.

Taking another glance at the droid, Jacalyn followed Anakin toward the cockpit.

"You have a protocol droid on your ship." It was a bit unusual. Especially for a pilot.

Anakin shrugged. "Well, after my Mom remarried, Col'ton really didn't like droids. So instead of them getting rid of him, I took him aboard. He speaks multiple languages so he's a good translator."

"I am fluent in over five million forms of communication," the droid injected behind them.

"3-PO why don't you head in the back or something. Maybe run a diagnostic."

"Oh yes, Master Anakin. That would be a good idea. It would do me some good." The protocol droid turned and stiffly walked back out of the cockpit.

Anakin turned to Jacalyn with a slight sheepish smile and shrug. "I built him when I was a kid. Hard to get rid of him."

"I see."

Jacalyn didn't comment further. She didn't really care about the protocol droid. She was here for business. And though the droid might be useful if she ever needed to learn something about the young man sitting down at the controls, it would only be if needed. Hacking a droid was easy but not worth the risk of trust if one was caught. And, as it wasn't really needed at the moment, why risk it?

Anakin powered up the ship, bringing the systems online.

"So, Murkhana huh? Anything I should know specifically?"

"You're technically paid not to ask questions," Jacalyn said sitting down on the second seat.

"True. But the more I know, the better I can get us in and out. I presume you want to go to the capitol, Murkhana City. But for all I know you might want to go snorkeling looking at the beautiful coral reefs that they are known for." He held up his hands as Jacalyn gave him a look. "Only saying, I can't help you effectively if you keep me out of the loop on everything. I know that's what you all do but believe me," he gave her an innocent smile. "I can keep a secret."

Sure. She wasn't going to count on his word for that.

"Murkhana City. I'm trying to make contact with one of the locals there. Getting in isn't so much a concern. It's getting out again in one piece I'm concerned about."

"Why? It's not like you are Republic. Or are you?" Anakin turned slightly to face her, the smile fading slightly as he eyed her carefully.

Jacalyn gave him a cool look. "Murkhana is home to the Corporate Alliance as well as has a strong Black Sun influence. The former might not be so much a concern but the latter doesn't really take too lightly on other criminal syndicates. And they aren't as trusting of strangers as one might think."

"Fair enough. Though," the smile was back again. "I have a difficult time placing you as a hard-hearted criminal."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Jacalyn turned away slightly, her gaze taking in the controls. She wasn't entirely familiar with the ship but she could make out that there were quite a few modifications that didn't necessarily fit. Letting her last statement rest, Anakin watched her gaze pause on one such group of wires and machinery.

"I like to tinker. Part of what I do when I'm not flying mysterious, supposedly hard-hearted ladies around the galaxy." He gave her a look. "You know, you don't really fool me. Oh, don't get me wrong. I have a funny feeling that it wouldn't be wise going up against you but you don't seem the ruthless killer type. Besides," a boyish grin. "Akkels Ralg was a bit more forthcoming with you. Says you deal more in information than body bags."

Interesting. The Quarren hadn't been as upfront with her regarding Anakin. Though part of it could be due to the fact that she and Akkels hadn't really had that long of history together. And in this line of work, history was important.

Which meant that Anakin and Akkels had to have gone back a bit if she gave him some information on Jacalyn.

"Believe what you will. But whatever she said, it's none of your or her business what I do or want. Just get me in and out and you'll be rewarded."

"Anyone ever tell you that you are a bit too wound up? You need to relax a bit."

The ship shot forward into the sky, the inertial dampeners taking most of it but enough pressure slipped to knock both of them to the back of their chairs.

"Sorry. Been meaning to fix those a bit. Haven't really had the time."

"I can see." Jacalyn was starting to doubt this ship was as safe as it looked. Which was saying something. "You do know inertial dampeners are a bit handy in dealing with rapid acceleration, right?" She turned and muttered under her breath. "Not that this can go that quickly."

"You'll be surprised." Anakin shot back as they cleared the atmosphere. He started to punch a few things into the computer so it could calculate the jump. "As I said, the _Handmaid Queen_ might not look that great but I've made a few modifications here and there. She'll serve us proud." He watched as the computer finished the calculations and plugging it into the navigation drive. "Did I tell you I basically built her from scrap?"

The ship moved further away from the planet, getting clear so it could jump into hyperspace.

"From scrap? No. Never would have guessed."

The way the ship rattled slightly Jacalyn figured he probably pulled it out of a long dead junkyard. Now she could get a basic idea of why Akkels said Anakin was a good pilot. One had to be to keep this thing together.

Despite working outside the main Order, Jacalyn was not really used to this bad of ships. Her own ship was a bit more…functioning then this. Maybe not as high quality as the ships she piloted back at the Order but still it was a vessel that actually worked. Not like this rattling can of parts.

Inhaling slightly, Jacalyn calmed herself. She was careful to do so as she didn't want to give away who she truly was. She wasn't too concerned about the young man being able to pick up her connection to the Force. It wasn't like he had any ability to sense it. Only other Force users – which he wasn't one – or a handful of others could even detect the sensitivity in the Force. And that would be if she hadn't been continually practicing a form of meditation that concealed her Force presence.

It was a rare meditation that most Jedi weren't even aware of. Jacalyn figured the Jedi Council knew of it but from what she gathered, not many outside the Sentinels were aware of its existence. Master Revi had taught her early on how certain meditation could hide her from other Force users. Though there really wasn't much a concern as most people would never be able to tell, part of a Sentinels job was to look out for any sign of the Sith or dark Jedi. And in dealing with individuals like that, knowing how to mask one's own identity in the Force was helpful.

It was a practice she had gotten fairly good at, being able to do it almost all the time. She didn't think it was needed here but the more she practiced, the longer she could last without having to take a break.

That said, showing a major calming of oneself might not be seen lightly. It would be doubtful the thought would cross his mind but she couldn't let even the consideration that she was a Jedi cross his mind.

If the young man at the controls noticed any change, he didn't indicate it.

"You have a sense of humor. And sarcasm." He laughed. "I like it. If I wasn't convinced we'd get along before, I am now."

Jacalyn glanced over at him, purposely giving him a dark look.

"We're here for a job. In and out. You drop me back off at Taris, I pay you the second half of your fee and we go our separate ways."

"Unless of course, you need me for another job. I do know this area well and I'm an excellent pilot."

"To be determined upon my safe return." Jacalyn shot back.

Most of her tone, looks, and words were more a façade. Though she had a lot of doubts about the ship, Jacalyn also knew she was in the will of the Force. She had been led to Taris. Led to Skywalker. She really couldn't explain why but she knew she was where she was supposed to be at the moment.

That said, her masquerade was supposedly not a Force user. So she wouldn't be putting her trust in the Force at all. And flying in this ship would raise concern from most anyone else. Besides, it was good to poke at his ship. Poke a bit at him. It gave her a good idea of who he was. What were his limits? What could he handle? If she was going to be working with him, the more she knew about him the better.

Anakin laughed. "How about we make a bet? If I get you back safe and sound you owe me a favor."

Jacalyn's eyes moved back over to him. "Considering how much I'm already paying you, how about you just honor your deal and we leave it at that?"

Inclining his head slightly, Anakin didn't reply but instead engaged the hyperdrive. Again, the jump pushed them back slightly but not with too much discomfort. Though it was enough to make Jacalyn wonder if the inertial dampeners would go out on them during this trip.

Turning her face away, keeping the expression cold and closed, she turned inward and calmed herself. Centered herself in the Force. Let it bring a bit of peace to her as her thoughts turned toward Murkhana and what she needed to do there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars and its canon characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd.**

Thank you all for your patience. Life has been insane and my writing (personal and otherwise) has been sporadic.  
I haven't forgotten this story and still know how I want to end it. It's just getting to the ending...  
But here's another step closer and yet another piece of the wonderful puzzle.

Enjoy ~

* * *

 **21 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
2** **nd** **Year of the Clone Wars**  
 **Coruscant**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Chancellor Palpatine from Naboo was someone I had loose connections with. After my assistance in helping keep Padme safe, he seemed to take a particular interest in me whenever I was around. Almost fatherly affection. Not that I was around much. And personally, I much preferred NOT to have the attention of the Chancellor of the Republic. For my line of work, discretion was vital. But for Jaycen, falling into the gaze of the Chancellor was probably one of the best things that happened to him. As much we both hate politics, there is a truth to the fact that even battles and wars have major political influence. And having the ear of the Chancellor was not bad._

 _Look at me. I have definitely grown in my own. That's one advantage Sentinels have. We learn to take advantage of what is at hand. Despite the rules and traditions of the Order. This is not something I would have seen as an advantage a few years ago. And hopefully Jaycen takes my advice and continues to use the goodwill from the Chancellor to aid him through some of the bureaucracy he so despises._

Coruscant: The seat of the Republic, home of trillions of beings. The city stretched out in all directions, filling the entire planet, growing hundreds of levels from the actual surface. It had probably been several millennia since something had actually been built on the original planet surface. New buildings were just on the older ones. Foundations strengthened for yet another new level. It was an archeological paradise in some ways – a nightmare in others.

Massive mirrors were staged in orbit to help better direct the sun onto the landscape below. Billions of craft and ships of all types navigated the skies and space around the planet. The home guard was carefully stationed in key positions to protect from an attack. Hyperspace lanes to the Outer Rim were carefully monitored.

The very administrative aspect of the whole place was impeccable. The ability to manage all the incoming and outgoing traffic, to prioritize certain lanes, to check migrants – everything. It was impressive.

Being a warship, the _Negotiator_ was given special priority, moving to dock at one of the many new military landing zones set on Coruscant.

From there, Obi-Wan, Jaycen, and Ahsoka took a transport toward the Federal District where both the Jedi Temple and the Senate building was. It was a bit quiet. The defeat at Fulicia leaving almost a bitter taste in everyone's mouth. And Ahsoka's upcoming meeting with the Council didn't help much either.

"The Chancellor is going to want an update," Obi-Wan glanced out at the landscape around them. He turned and looked at Jaycen. "You want to update him on the situation?"

Jaycen grimaced. He really didn't like dealing with politics. Jacalyn had mentioned meeting the Chancellor and how he had seemed nice but even then, Jaycen wasn't looking forward to dealing with any politicians. They wasted time on words, saying one thing but meaning another. They were an annoying bunch.

"Actually, Master Kenobi, wouldn't you be better suited to inform the Chancellor? I've never actually done it before and you might be better qualified."

"All the more reason for you to go."

Obi-Wan had no issues interacting with politicians. He had done it multiple times over his career. Yet, it was a good training for the younger Jedi. Besides, he had more pressing matters to attend to. And he voiced it.

"I need to report to the Council immediately and deal with Ahsoka's punishment."

The young Togruta looked down, not speaking. Each moment that they got closer to Coruscant and then the Temple, the more anxious she became. Anxiety was not necessarily a Jedi trait to have but she couldn't help feel a bit of worry. She had disobeyed her master several times, leading to the deaths of some of her men and almost all. It was not something that the Council would take lightly – no matter how bad she felt on it.

It was a hard lesson for the young Padawan to learn. Just because one was sorry, just because there was a lot of regret did not mean that all could be alright. It was a hard fact of life. One Jaycen remembered learning – though in slightly different circumstances. In some ways, it was a good thing. He knew the Council wouldn't be overly hard on the girl and this would taper her a bit in the future. Teach her to trust those she worked with. For one needed to trust in cases like this – especially those who were wiser and more experienced. There was a reason you had a Master/Padawan pairing.

Turning his gaze back to Obi-Wan, Jaycen sighed.

"Alright, I'll go. As you said, good experience." He glanced toward the window. Besides, it might be good to meet the Chancellor. Jacalyn had already and though she didn't rub it in, there was a playful rivalry between the two and her meeting the Chancellor was eventful. Not everyone was able to meet the Chancellor face-to-face.

Not that Jaycen cared about the 'bragging' rights. And in something like this, he doubted Jacalyn would either. But, still, would be interesting to meet the man who had honored his sister for saving the life of the Senator from Naboo and occasionally interacted with her – the rare times she was on Coruscant.

Having a bit more time to actually think, without the heat of the battle – Jaycen's thoughts turned again to his sister. He wondered how she was doing. Ever since they had become Padawans, their interactions were on and off. Meeting up when they could but otherwise following wherever the Force led them. When she became a Sentinel, that intensified even more. Even correspondence was a bit difficult as she had to be careful not to blow her cover.

Either way, she was in the will of the Force. And he would see her when he saw her.

The transport came to a stop at the Senate building. Jaycen rose.

"I will see you both at the Temple," he said, inclining his head before exiting the transport. The vehicle sped away while he turned and headed toward the massive government building.

Jaycen hadn't really been here before. There wasn't much reason for him to come here. Though the Jedi served the Republic, and therefore the Senate, usually it was the higher members of the Jedi Order who interacted with them. Though not always.

Getting directions toward the Chancellor's office, Jaycen walked, hands in his robes oblivious to the people around him. Entering the Chancellor's office, he spoke to the man there.

"I'm here to speak to the Chancellor about Fulicia. He should have been notified we landed. I believe he wanted us to give a report sooner versus later," he said.

The secretary gave him a brief look, half wondering if he could purposely keep the Jedi waiting. His goal was to limit how many people saw the Chancellor. Chancellor Palpatine was extremely busy and the secretary took great pride in making people wait. But this was a Jedi and usually they had far quicker access. Especially when it was called ahead.

"Let me inform him you are here," he said.

Jaycen nodded and turned to the window. He patiently stood as he watched the millions of ships, shuttles, skiffs, and other means of transportation traverse the vast sky lanes of Coruscant. It was amazing how uneventful their lives were. Here and there, back and forth. Not seeming to realize that even now, battles were being waged in the Outer Rim; whole planets engulfed in the plague of war. Did it have any meaning to them or was it something that they saw on the Holo Net and dismissed as something else? The apathy of Coruscant was sickening. Far more than what he had seen on the battlefield. Though he hadn't been completely certain when they first started this whole endeavor in what seemed forever ago, Jaycen was more than adamant that the Republic needed to be better equipped to deal with this war. The Separatists were not playing around. They were fighting to win, gearing trillions toward the war effect: battle droids, ships, weapons. They had been building up for some time while the Republic had been hesitant to get involved. The very fact they had a clone army at all was a miracle – one that Jaycen was glad of. It was just a shame that they were still taking their time to transition over into full war production.

Not that they were. For many in the core worlds, it was something happening far away. At best, it was a news clipping. At worst, it was like a game or something irrelevant. The fact that men were dying, pouring their blood on planets in the outer rim while those here in the Capitol just disgusted him. As did the fact that they had to evacuate from Fulicia.

He hated defeat. Hated losing. And it didn't help that it was the apathy of many that made it where he and those he fought with were not able to win every time.

Closing his eyes, Jaycen inhaled. He centered himself in the Force, letting the feelings that had arisen to fade. In the end, none of it mattered. Apathy, hatred, anger – they were just emotions that were like drops in the river of the Force. They didn't matter. They didn't change it. And dwelling on them was not wise. For fear and hatred led to the dark side of the Force. A twisted misconception that clouded one's judgement. That led only to suffering and destruction. It was not the way of the Jedi. It was not his way.

"Master Jedi."

Jaycen's eyes opened and turning, he came face to face with the Chancellor. He gave a slight bow. "Chancellor, thank you for seeing me."

The most powerful man in the Republic was an older man but not exactly as Jaycen had expected. The man had been in politics a long time, had dealt with the blockade of his home world, had to deal with the rising Separatist movements. All of that, one would anticipate that he would seem weighed down, as if the galaxy was on his shoulders. And he was. Jaycen could see the heavy loud of responsibility. But there was also a …youthful vigor in the man's look as he waved Jaycen's bow away.

"Jaycen right?" The Chancellor asked, friendly, almost personally. "You look so much like your sister. I hear great things about you." The man ushered Jaycen into his massive office. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything to eat, drink?" He inquired sitting behind the desk.

"No, thank you. Jacalyn talked about me?" He asked surprised. His sister had some interactions with the Chancellor but Jaycen hadn't anticipated them talking about him. Or much for that matter.

"A little. Though I've heard more about you from the reports from the front. You are an exemplary leader. Fearless. Brave. Your track record speaks for itself."

Jaycen shifted slightly uncomfortably.

"It isn't all that great," he said.

"Ah, yes Fulicia." There seemed to be a bit of understanding in the Chancellor's eyes. "Please sit. You sure you don't want anything to drink?"

Jaycen sat, feeling a bit out of place in something this grandeur. He shook his head, keeping to the task at hand.

"You already heard?"

"Yes. The loss was terrible. A great blow to the Republic. It was a shame we had to retreat."

"We had no choice," Jaycen said quickly, leaning forward slightly. He remained calm but was adamant as he defended the decisions. "We were overrun and would have been completely wiped out if we remained."

"Oh no, I concur. It was a wise decision pulling out when you did." The Chancellor folded his hands on the desk in front of him. "I just wish we didn't have to." He sighed, the weight that Jaycen had seen earlier, seeming to grow a bit, bringing a weariness to the man. "This whole war is a shame. I wish we could find another way but they won't listen to reason. All the Separatists understand is violence. But you know that," he gave Jaycen a sympathetic look.

Jaycen shifted slightly and inclined his head.

"I don't want war. I despise violence," Palpatine rose and walked to the window. "But we have to do what we need to do. And every loss, every death, every inch of ground the Separatists take carves a deeper knife into the heart of this great Republic and all that it stands for." He turned back and looked at Jaycen. "We can't let them win."

"We won't, Sir." Even as he said it, Jaycen wasn't sure he completely felt it. Oh he believed the Republic should win. But the sting of losing on Fulicia hung over him. The implications of the loss – not just of the planet but the key to that sector brought a few doubts. Doubts which he took control off and let go.

He didn't know the future. All he could do was trust the Force and follow it. Resolution filled him and he looked up. "We won't."

The Chancellor watched him with eyes that seemed to see much. The older man gave a nod.

"No, we won't. Losses like this will happen." His voice was soft as he came over and lightly touched Jaycen's shoulder. "But it isn't the end of the war. We will strive on. We will win. We will be victorious. And you, you will help us on that." He smiled.

He stepped back. "You can tell the Jedi Council I've been appraised on Fulicia. I don't doubt the decision to retreat. It saddens me but we will press on." He sat down behind his desk even as Jaycen stood, feeling the dismissal. "Oh and Jaycen," the continual familiarity of his first name was still surprising but the Jedi paused. Palpatine looked at him. "I swear to you that we will take back Fulicia. And I will do everything in my power to ensure that you are the one bringing us that victory." There was a resolution in his expression, his voice. An almost certainty without a trace of doubt. The ring of the promise rang through Jaycen and standing there looking at the Chancellor he believed the man.

His spirit renewed a bit he nodded.

"Thank you, Chancellor. It will be something I will look forward to."

With another slight bow, he left. They had lost at Fulicia, yes but it wasn't the end. And as he headed back to catch a ride to the Temple, Jaycen knew that the Chancellor's promise would come true. He would find himself back on Fulicia and they would free it from Separatist control.

And that brought a hint of satisfaction, of peace. For even in loss, the way of the Force remains. And though he didn't always understand, as long as he stayed on the path, it would lead him to where he needed to go.

And in some future date: he was certain that one of those places would be Fulicia.


End file.
